Ace vs MVP
by wisdomblackorchid
Summary: Rukawa's cousin arrives at Shohoku and cause a personal rivalry between Sendo and Mitsui... read on and find out who wins the game of love outside the court.


31

"**MVP vs ACE"**

The sun was already high, for it was already ten o'clock, when Rukawa finally rested from his regular morning basketball practice. He has risen early to get the basketball court to himself that morning since he had never liked to practice with other people except for the members of the shohoku team. It has been two weeks after championing in the IH but that did not stop him from practicing everyday. He had lived with it. Besides, with another year at shohoku means another year in basketball and another match against Sendo so he never wasted any of his time. He spent his mornings like this, devising new plays to be used against Sendo and of course making his endurance better so he could last a game in spite of strong and tiring defenses of their opponents. He remembered how he failed to finish the game against Kainan and he never wanted that to happen again. 

He sat down on the bench and drank from his tumbler. He looked up at the sky and realized it was not just the sun that made him sweat but also because of his energy that morning. He did not know why he was so on that day. He wiped his face with his towel and took several deep breaths before he finally walked back to his bicycle parked at the gate of the basketball court.

Good thing that sakuragi stayed on bed longer, he thought. Sakuragi would be the last person he wanted to see and play with. He mounted his bike and started peddling his way back home. On his way, his mind was circling with many thoughts: how is it going to be for shohoku this year now that captain akagi and mitsui has gone to college? Will they be able to hold on to their title now that their center, who happens to be the best in the district, has gone? And how will he defeat Sendo after Coach Anzai refused to agree on his desire to go and train in America.

I wonder what is that old man thinking not letting me out of the team and train abroad? He asked himself. In spite of that he had not kept any grudge against coach Anzai. He trusted coach before and he still does, discreetly though. Plus, he saw coach's logic when he said he still has to beat Sendo here. And of course there was the team, he could not leave them now that they have a lot of adjustments to do.

He finally arrived home and his mother's tempura immediately greeted him. He entered the kitchen and another thing greeted him, with surprise this time. There standing beside the table, readying it for lunch, was a girl with long black hair and sleepy eyes like his.

"Madoka?', Rukawa asked in perplexity. The girl looked up and immediately smiled when she saw Rukawa at the doorway.

"Itokosan!", Madoka answered back happily.

She ran towards Rukawa and startled him with a warm hug. Rukawa felt awkward but managed a smile for his cousin.

"Welcome back Madoka. When did you arrive?", he said after Madoka released him.

" She arrived this morning. You were out when her mother called and asked me to pick her up at the train station.", rukawa's mother replied.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier so I could have picked you up?", Rukawa asked, as they all began to take their seats.

"I wanted to surprise both of you, that is why", Madoka replied.

"She has another surprise", Rukawa's mother said.

Rukawa raised his eyebrows and waited for the surprise.

" I'm staying here for good!", Madoka said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that is…… good", Rukawa rattled.

"I'm also entering Shohoku High this year. Who knows we might be classmates", Madoka said.

"Really?", Rukawa said.

"Congratulations Kaede for winning in the Interhigh! I knew you would do it!", Madoka said with a gentle slap at his back.

"Arigatoo', Rukawa replied.

Madoka is Rukawa's cousin from her mother's side and she is only a month older than him. They had grown up together so they practically know each other very well. Their families used to live in a duplex but only after Rukawa's mother had to work in the city they had been separated. Aside from his mother, Madoka is the only person left on earth who could really understand him. He would always remember how Madoka would comfort him from the teases of the children. It was her who protected her, stood up for him when he was too weak to fight back. She taught him how to fight back up to the point he became too violent sometimes. It was Madoka who brought basketball into his life.

Madoka had always been the sporty type. Before, it seemed that she was far stronger than Rukawa, the way she would always challenge their playmates during their games. It would always be clear to him how Madoka asked him to play with her at the park. She was holding a round orange ball, dribbling it around him and trying to shoot it in a netted ring. She told him to get the ball from her and Rukawa taught it was an easy job. But Madoka, with her good dribbling skills and ball handling techniques succeed in keeping the ball out of his reach. Rukawa was so furious at her but Madoka promised to teach him. At first he never really understood it, but Madoka taught her. And so, everything he had gained from basketball, from junior high and now in senior high, he all owed it to her. And now that she was back and staying for good, he actually felt good.

Next day, Rukawa was abruptly awoken by a stubborn successive taps on his bedroom door.

"Kaede, wake up!", Madoka shouted from the outside.

Rukawa staggered as he got out of bed and opened the door.

"Nani?"

"Come on! Why are you still sleeping at this hour?', Madoka asked.

"It's only 5:45. I don't get up 'til 6:30."

"What!", Madoka asked in disbelief.

"Yeah", Rukawa replied and was about to close the door when Madoka stopped it with her hands.

"You are not going back to bed! You get into your training clothes and we're going to the park, now!", Madoka commanded.

Rukawa stared at his cousin in disbelief, but couldn't argue anymore. He actually can't remember any incident that he tried to contest with her. So he slowly walked into his closet, put on his clothes and when he emerged back into his room, he saw Madoka staring at the pictures at the wall. The pictures were of the Shohoku team, before and after the IH.

"I never knew you like keeping pictures', Madoka said, eyes still on the pictures.

"Whatever", Rukawa said sleepily.

"Who are they?"

Rukawa joined her in front of the wall and introduced to her to the members of the shohoku team, from coach Anzai to the bench warmers.

"And this?', Madoka asked while pointing at Sendo's face in one of the pictures taken by the newspaper where the two teams, shohoku and ryonan are grouped side by side.

"That is Akira Sendo", Rukawa replied.

Madoka instantly felt something different in Rukawa's tone of voice compared to how he enumerated his teammates' names. This time there was bitterness.

"I thought we are going to practice?" Rukawa asked, already at the door.

"Ok!"

Madoka rushed downstairs and out of the house followed by a semi-conscious Rukawa. They rode Rukawa's ever-reliable bicycle. He drove it while Madoka stands on the step-knots behind him. She carried two tumblers, a towel, a box of sandwiches and of course a basketball. It was still early and no traffic was yet to be seen, a perfect opportunity to sped off in a highway in a bicycle. But they were damn too slow because, as usual, Rukawa was sleeping. Nevertheless, they arrived at the basketball court at the park just as the sun touched the horizon for the first time that day.

"What a beautiful day!", Madoka said, stretching her arms.

"What a beautiful time to sleep", Rukawa said.

"Come on, you lazy fox. I thought you were diligently practicing yesterday that you were not able to fetch me, but now, you look nothing like the super rookie I heard on the news", Madoka said.

"Whatever"

Rukawa went at the middle of the court and started warming up. After five minutes, Madoka gave him the ball.

"Let's see how good you really are", Madoka said.

Rukawa started to practice while Madoka observed. He did not mind her there, eyeing every move he makes just as he don't mind the three and dozens more girls screaming, Rukawa, rukawa, l-o-v-e Rukawa, during practices and games.

Madoka intently observed Rukawa and his moves. She was not quite surprised to see his cousin turning into a marvelous player like what he is right now. Ever since that day at the park, the first time she handed him a basketball, she knew Rukawa was meant for basketball and basketball was meant for him. Madoka smiled as Rukawa mada a beautiful one-hand slamdunk.

"That was impressive", Madoka said admiringly.

Rukawa sat down at the bench and emptied his tumbler while Madoka stood in front of him. Madoka handed him a towel.

"You really are a great player, except for minor flaws"

Rukawa looked up to her and stared with his cold eyes.

"First, you dribble the ball a little too high", Madoka said.

"That is why I'm not a point guard"

"Second, your endurance is short. You were just practicing for ten minutes but your breathing is already heavy for a player".

"I know. That is why I am practicing everyday", Rukawa defended.

"At bed?", Madoka asked playfully.

Rukawa stood up and held the ball, staring at it.

"I want to finish every game without getting too much exhausted. And I want to finish every game with consistency in my plays."

"That is why I'm here. I want to help you", Madoka said.

"You don't mind at all?", Rukawa asked.

Madoka smiled at him. She stole the ball from his hand and made her way to the basket with a smooth lay up.

"I'll be your personal trainer from now on. I promise I'll not let you lose against that Sendo", Madoka promised.

Rukawa said nothing. But he was definitely happy. He did not have only a trainer but a friend at school.

It was first day of school and Madoka and Rukawa were on their way to school on Rukawa's bicycle. They arrived early at school and everyone was not just surprised to see Rukawa early but also surprised to see him walking on corridors with a beautiful girl beside him. They have never actually seen Rukawa walk with someone before.

"She is beautiful. I wonder who she is?", a second year whispered to his friend.

"You think she is his girlfriend?", the other asked.

"NO WAY!" the three Rukawa fans shouted in chorus.

Rukawa ignored all of their stares and whispers. He did not mind. Madoka, too seemed to ignore them. Rukawa glanced at her and he was not surprised to see that his cousin was smiling. He had always admired her for her friendliness, her charm to strangers and how she would always manage to smile even to the most ruthless person. They continued to walk and reached the end of the corridor where their classrooms were. They were not in the same class. Rukawa saw that was no surprise. Madoka was in section 1, while he remained in section 10. That was natural for Madoka was really smart and she belongs to the cream of the crop. Before parting, Madoka smiled at him.

Madoka entered the room and questioning eyes immediately greeted her. The girls were whispering while the boys kept staring at her, their jaws hanging from their heads. One of Rukawa's trio-fan club was there and looking at her mischievously. She took her seat beside the window on the last row, same place Rukawa has in the other room. The teacher entered and the bell rang.

"Ohayoo", their sensei greeted.

"Ohayoo!" the students chorused.

The teacher eyed the students and finally found Madoka at the back.

"Ah, there you are. Students, you have a new classmate. Meet Ms. Madoka Misuzu, an exchanged student from the U.S. Come here and introduce yourself Ms. Misuzu."

Madoka stood up and went on the platform in front of the whole class. She was smiling that made the boys drop their jaws once more because of her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Madoka Misuzu. I came from the states and my family finally came back here for good. So, I'm here to stay. I'm---"

"What are you doing walking with Rukawa this morning!", Rukawa's fan shouted.

"Oh! With Kaede?", Madoka played innocent.

The girls became uncomfortable with her after calling their crush by his first name.

"Don't dare call him by his first name. No one calls someone in the first name basis unless you are close or related. That is ethics. Unless you know nothing of ethics."

"I can call him Kaede anytime I want", Madoka said, deliberately infuriating the girls.

"And why?", one of the girls asked.

"He is my cousin", Madoka replied proudly.

There was no more violent reaction among the girls, only unbelieving stares and gasps. The boys too let out frustrating expressions after hearing that she is related to the indifferent and anti-social basketball player.

The class ended with no one trying to talk to her, either because they were envious of her closeness to Rukawa or because they were just too insecure of her. Rukawa told her to meet him at the gym after class, the problem was, she did not know the way to the gym. She went to the lockers in hope of still catching him there but she only saw a girl with brown hair.

Haruko was putting her shoes in her locker when she felt someone was somewhere beside her. She turned to her right and saw two familiar eyes: Rukawa. But she was surprised that the eyes belong to a longhaired maiden, who was definitely taller than her.

"Ruka…wa?", Haruko stammered.

Madoka looked at her and smiled. "You know him?"

"Hai. Who are you? You look like him", Haruko asked still staring at her.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm Madoka, I'm his cousin", Madoka said, extending her hand.

Haruko felt a relief and accepted Madoka's hand. They shook hands.

"Oh, cousin? I thought you were him and that he grew his hair long."

"That's funny. But actually almost everyone say the same thing. That we look like each other. Anyway, do you know the way to the gym? He told me to meet him there."

"Oh yeah. I'm actually on my way there. It is every afternoon that the basketball team assembles there and practice. It is just surprising that it is first day of school and they are already thinking about the basketball season."

"Can I walk with you there?", Madoka asked.

"Sure.", Haruko said.

While walking, Haruko kept glancing at Madoka. She just could not help but see the perfect resemblance between Madoka and of her long time crush Rukawa. They look exactly the same, Haruko thought.

"So, you keep track of the basketball team?", Madoka asked.

"Oh, yeah. My brother was the captain last year but of course he had to go to college. He asked me to look after the team and tell him its conditions."

"So you are Takenori Akagi's sister?"

"Yeah, my name is Haruko".

"Your brother is the best center in the district I heard, you must have been proud", Madoka said.

"Of course! I watched his every game and supported the team hard. I saw his growth in this sport and I'm happy I'm his sister", Haruko said dreamily.

"I envy you", Madoka whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you saw your brother's games, saw his every success and supported him in all of his failures. I was not able to do that to Kaede you know, not ever since when we were separated for several years", Madoka said sadly.

"It's ok. You are here now. You can catch up to those years when you could have been at his side. The new season will start soon, and I think that is the perfect timing!", Haruko said enthusiastically.

"Of course, thank you", Madoka replied.

Few more minutes and they finally arrived at the gym. They reached the doors and saw Sakuragi's gang watching from there.

"Mito!", Haruko shouted.

Huey Mito turned and saw Haruko. But his mouth dropped when he saw Madoka. The other three sensed his silence and turned around.

"Rukawa!", Takamiya shouted.

"A female Rukawa!", the yellow-haired said.

"Hi!", Madoka said with a smile. And again she explained her relation with Rukawa.

Inside the gym, Sakuragi was going for a dunk when he heard Takamiya's shout. The name he just heard has always irritated him and thrown him out of focus. The ball hit the rim, and he fell hard. Out of anger he stood up and was about to attack Rukawa when he saw Madoka.

"Ruka-----wa?", he stammered in perplexity.

The other members of the team stopped whatever they were doing and their jaws dropped at the sight of Madoka. Ayako and Ryota were also both bewildered but looked at Madoka admiringly.

"Hi!", Madoka said with a big smile.

"You look like Rukawa! I almost thought you were him!", Ryota said.

"She is my cousin, Madoka Misuzu", Rukawa said, who stood behind his cousin.

With Rukawa behind Madoka, everyone could clearly see what Ryota meant. They look like twins with Rukawa only five inches taller that her.

"Hi, I'm Ayako, I'm the team's manager", Ayako said while shaking hands with her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. Ammm, Ayako, you don't mind me here watching your practice?", Madoka said.

"Certainly not. Be our guest," Ayako said.

The team assembled at the center headed by the new captain, Ryota, while Madoka, Haruko and the others stood at the doorway. Captain Ryota said few words and their plans for that year. Then a bunch of students came in from the other side of the gym, looking scared.

"Oh, here they are. Come on in", Ayako said.

The two dozens students came in and lined up in three rows.

"Ryota, they are here to try out for the team", Ayako said to Ryota.

Madoka could see the students, in spite of their heights looked too scared. They were pretty nervous for the test they were about to take before making it to the basketball team.

"Shohoku truly attracted a lot of players this year because of the their good performance last season", Madoka said.

"Yeah. There are tall and are pretty serious in basketball", Haruko agreed.

While the players were busy preparing for the try outs, a fat, bespectacled, white-haired man emerged behind Madoka.

"Oh!", Madoka said, startled.

Coach Anzai looked up at Madoka and smiled.

"Hello!", he said.

The players heard coach's voice and welcomed him inside, while Mito and the others were giggling.

"Why, what is wrong?", Madoka asked.

"Did you not see Coach's face when he looked at you? I know he almost mistook you for Rukawa, he just did not show it", Mito said.

"Really," Madoka asked with a smile.

"You don't mind people telling you that you look like Rukawa?", Takamiya asked.

"Nope. I don't mind at all", Madoka said proudly.

It was already dark when Rukawa and Madoka started for home. The try-outs took several hours to complete and the basketball team had difficulties screening the new applicants. Even coach Anzai requested several applicants to repeat their performances for better evaluation.

"The team is not that bad", Madoka said, as she seated herself on the sofa.

Rukawa was lying on the floor in front of the TV and was eating a bunch of nachos.

"Coach is really good. He has an eye for good players. That applicant from Takeshi, I think he is good and coach saw that. You saw how coach told him to repeat his jump shots", Madoka remembered.

"That is where our three-pointer came from", Rukawa said softly.

"Takeshi? Oh, Hisashi Mitusi? The MVP you told me? I see. Well, all I can say is I can see a good year ahead for the Shohoku team".

Rukawa hoped that too.

"Madoka!", Ayako shouted.

It was a Monday afternoon and they were just headed to the gym.

"Hello", Madoka greeted back.

"I saw you and Rukawa yesterday morning at the park."

"We went there for Kaede's regular practice"

"Practice? He no longer needs practices outside the school's schedule. He is our ace player!", Ayako said.

"I know, but even the best still needs to practice Ayako"

"So you train him?", Ayako asked.

"Yeah. I trained him before we went into junior school. But after I left for the states, I don't know how he kept up without my guide. But I saw he did good"

"Can I ask you a favor?", Ayako asked shyly.

Madoka nodded.

"Can you help me training the team this year? You know, I may not be able to do it alone. Besides I need an assistant. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, no problem", Madoka replied.

"Great! So, on Saturday, I want you and Rukawa to be here in school at 2 pm"

"Is there a practice on Saturday?", Madoka asked.

"Yeah, something like that", Ayako replied. "Come on, we are late for the practice.

"Guys, I want you to meet my assistant manager and trainer---Madoka", Ayako said.

The whole team, plus the new recruits looked at Madoka with a little doubt. Sakuragi approached Madoka and circled her.

"Are you sure she knows what basketball is? She might be just like her cousin, an idiot!", Sakuragi teased.

Rukawa could not stand people insulting him and he definitely could not stand Sakuragi insulting his cousin. He strode towards Sakuragi.

"Of course she knows what basketball is! Unlike you, idiot, she is a genius", Rukawa said coldly.

"Genius? How can a girl be a genius in basketball?", Sakuragi asked.

"Sakuragi, remember, it was Haruko who told you about basketball, and she is a GIRL", Ryota reminded him.

"Oh! Yeah. But Haruko is an exemption. It is natural she knows basketball because she is the sister of Gori, but her, she is just a cousin of some idio---", Sakuragi stammered as Madoka snatched the ball from Ryota and went flying for the basket with a perfect and smooth reverse lay-up.

"Wow!", all of the team said. Sakuragi dropped his jaw in amazement and embarrassment.

"She sure is not an idiot", Ryota said admiringly as Madoka landed gracefully and with a big smile.

"As far as I can remember, you have not done that yet, Sakuragi. Oh, on second thought, maybe you could not do it all 'cause you are an idiot.", Rukawa said and walked away.

Sakuragi went red and stomped his feet as he crossed the court.

"So, you will be assisting my Ayako from now on?", Ryota asked Madoka.

"Yup, with pleasure captain", she replied to Ryota.

Ryota smiled for no one has actually called him captain directly ever since they started their practices. He love Ayako, and now he likes the friendly Madoka.

"Wow, I don't mind her training me", the recruit from Takeshi whispered to the other player.

"Thank you", Madoka said.

It was Saturday and Rukawa was not really happy to have a practice that day. It was the only day in a week that he get a chance to relax at home, but Madoka pushed him to get ready for practice and now they were on their way to the school gym.

"I can't believe it… practice on a Saturday afternoon", Rukawa complained softly as he drove his bicycle.

"That is what it takes to be the number 1 rookie in the district", Madoka said from behind.

They arrived at school, parked their bicycle on the stands and was surprised that the gym seemed to be deserted at all. They approached the door and were taken aback when Ayako emerged and shouted at them.

"Always late! No wonder you are cousins. Come on in everyone is waiting", Ayako commanded.

The two followed Ayako inside and they were surprised that everyone was already there: the team, the new players and there were three faces Madoka had not yet meet in person. Madoka let out a little gasp at the sight of Akagi. The three were all astonished at the sight of Madoka, not only of her beauty but also because of her semblance to her cousin. Kogure removed his eyeglasses and wiped it clear, doubting if he was seeing right.

"Don't worry Kogure, there is nothing wrong with your eyes, I really look like him", Madoka said and pointed at Rukawa.

The rest laughed at the embarrassed Kogure.

"You know me?", Kogure asked in surprised.

"Of course, former vice-captain of Shohoku team, Meguni Kogure and of course last year's Salutatorian. How can I not know you", Madoka said.

The two shook hands. The laughing stopped when a 'ummhumm' was heard. They all turned and saw Mitsui approaching Madoka.

"Hello", Mitsui said in his suave voice.

"Oh, hi there Hisashi Mitsui, shooting guard of Shohoku and former MVP of Takeshi Junior High. Nice to meet you", Madoka said as she shook Mitsui's hands.

"You look more handsome in person Mitsui", Madoka said that made Mitsui blush a little. The rest laughed again.

"And of course, Takenori Akagi, captain of Shohoku team and the best center of the district, it is truly a pleasure to meet you mr. Akagi", Madoka said as she approached the towering yet shy captain. Akagi shook her hands with a smile.

"Well, she pretty knows who we are, but can you tell us who you are and why look like—", Mitsui said.

"My name is Madoka Misuzu, I'm a sophomore here in Shohoku. And I look like him because he is my cousin", Madoka said as she put an arm around Rukawa's shoulder. Showing that she is almost as tall as him.

"Cousin? You look like more siblings to me", Mitsui said. Everybody laughed except for Rukawa who only smiled but felt flattered with Mitsui's words.

"She is also the new assistant trainer and manager of the team", Ayako told the three.

"Oh really?", the three chorused.

"Ok. Everybody listen up", Ryota called everyone's attention. "From now on, we will have regular practices on Saturdays. We will take this opportunity that the former members of the team are free during these days. They will help us with our practices, plays and training. So I expect that all of you will participate in these practices so they can get their time's worth by seeing you play good this season".

"Wow, Ryota, you sound good as a captain", Mitsui teased. And they all laughed again.

And so, everyday Saturday, the team had their practices with Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure and sometimes with coach Anzai. They all trained hard, especially Rukawa who stunned all of his teammates by the big improvement in his plays and techniques. They all noticed that Rukawa's changes came about ever since Madoka came into the team and they all discreetly thank her. They also noticed that they no longer feel that aloof to Rukawa for he slowly became a little bit friendlier. And he also talk more now except during times he argue with Sakuragi where he kept silent in spite of Sakuragi's verbal attacks. He has learned to control his temper and he all owe it to Madoka.

The practices went good. He proved his best among his teammates and gained their confidence more, which of course left Sakuragi continually sulking every after practice. But he cannot deny the truth that Rukawa had strayed far from his reach and was almost impossible for him to match Rukawa.

Madoka emerged from the toilet and bumped into Mitsui who had just came out of the locker room and was already in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Nice game there. You really made it hard for the freshmen to score. Quite the attitude of a true trainer", Madoka praised.

"Ha, they should learn first to beat me even before they wish to face other basketball players", Mitsui said.

"Wow, it is their first year in basketball and you already want them to beat the MVP? Aren't you being a little ruthless to them?"

Mitsui smiled. "The basketball world is a lot tougher out there. And there are more ruthless players than me".

"You're right. Anyway, Mitsui can I ask you a favor?"

Mitsui looked at her and thought how can he refuse such beauty so he nodded.

"Next week, after practice, do you have anything to do? I mean, can we go out like for a while, I need to talk to someone", Madoka asked.

Mitsui was taken aback by her request. He had never expected her to ask him out. But what is wrong with it? He asked himself.

"Oh, like a, a date?", he asked.

Madoka smiled without a trace of embarrassment. "Yeah something like that, but nothing personal. It's only a friendly date, why someone might get mad?"

"No, no one at all. Of course I'll go with you next week", Mitsui said with a smile.

"Great, thank you so much. Come on they must be waiting", Madoka said as they walk side by side outside.

"Hi!"

Mitsui turned around and saw Madoka in a green sweatshirt and white floral skirt.

She is so beautiful, Mitsui said to himself.

Madoka approached him with a smile and Mitsui can't help but smile with pride to be beside a wonderful girl. They walked for a while and went in a restaurant. They talked and laughed while eating. Madoka attentively listened to Mitsui's account of the basketball team's history including the failings during his time. Mitsui appreciated Madoka's interest in his story.

"I really can't believe you are Rukawa's cousin", Mitsui said, as they walk along the shore of a beach.

It was already five o'clock and the sun was setting beyond the horizon. They had finished their snack and talked a lot while eating. Mitsui never felt that good before in spite of the heavy practice they had earlier, and he would never ask for more with Madoka walking beside him.

What could a guy ask for more with a beautiful girl walking by his side, he said to himself as he stole another glance at Madoka. All afternoon he had glanced at her and he actually could not remember how many times he stared at her. I couldn't help it, he defended.

"Many people too can't believe and can't accept he is my cousin", Madoka said as she sat down on the sand.

Mitsui sat beside her and felt her closeness. "I did not say I do not accept it. It is just that, Rukawa has never spoken about you. Actually he has never spoken anything at all about his personal life", Mistui said.

"Well, that is Kaede. When we were kids, our relatives all thought he was autistic and has speaking disabilities. But they were wrong, he simply was--- misunderstood, that's all".

"You helped him get out of his shell?", Mitsui asked.

"You can say that. All I did was teach him basketball and then after several years he has turned into someone no one really expected him to be."

"You taught him basketball? You mean you can play too?", Mitsui asked in disbelief.

"My father was a former member of the national basketball team of Japan, so I guess it is in the blood. But me, I always knew Kaede is meant for something big, something marvelous and basketball fulfilled it", Madoka said in a trance as she gaze at the orange sun.

Mitsui again glanced at her and as if magnetized he found himself staring at her longer than he intended. Madoka felt Mitsui's stare and turned to himself with a smile. Mitsui was caught off guard and was helpless but blush.

"Sorry, I just can't help looking at you", Mitsui said as he turned his gaze at the sun. Madoka smiled only.

"Do you remember the first Saturday we met, when you said Kaede and I look more like siblings, do you really think so?", Madoka asked.

"Oh", Mitsui said as he tried to remember that day. He was actually surprised that they were only cousin yet they look exactly the same. He remembered the twins that they went against with during their practice game at Ryofu High last year. They were identical and so are Rukawa and Madoka.

"You don't happen to be twins, right?", Mitsui asked.

Madoka laughed, a laugh that Mitsui would always like to hear.

"That is exactly what we thought when we were kids. That we are really twins and that were only separated. Something like that. But of course, they were all not true. I have my real parents and he has his own, but he would always be a brother to me", Madoka said.

"And I believe you would always be a sister to him", Mitsui said. "So, what is it you want to talk about with me?"

"Actually, I want to ask you about basketball, about Sendo exactly and their rivalry", Madoka said.

Mitsui was a little frustrated that she only wanted to get information about Sendo, that arrogant Sendo. But nevertheless, those moments with her were all enough to outweigh Sendo's connection to their 'date'. "Sure, I can tell you more about him. Although I have told you quite about him a while ago, but if you want something more to know, just ask", Mitsui said while hiding his frustration.

"Ok. So, honestly, is he really better than my cousin? Is he really an unbelievable one?"

"Well, in all honestly, yes. He was far better than Rukawa during last season. But in fairness to your cousin, he put up a good match up against him considering that he was only a rookie that time. But now, after several weeks of practicing with him again, I noticed a big change in him and his plays".

"Really?"

"Yeah, his performance level now can be compared to Sendo's last season. But of course as Rukawa gets better and better, he must also expect the Sendo is also improving. So if Rukawa wants to be parallel with Sendo, he must work twice as hard as Sendo. He must exert double effort", Mitsui explained.

"That is true. And I think captain Miyagi knows that too, that is why he extended practice hours and even sought your help so the whole team can accelerate faster and better."

"I have always wanted to be the captain before, you know. But after wasting two years out of basketball, that dream did not come true and up to now I'm paying the price of taking two years for granted. I could have done so much in those years and----"

Mitsui was not able to finish his words for he felt warmth on his back. Madoka has knelt behind him and was leaning on his back, her hands wrapped around his neck and her head on his hair. He felt her closeness, her warmth and love.

"There is no good in regretting. You might have wasted time but that is no longer important. What matters most is that you are still here and you still have the opportunity to make it up for those wasted years.", Madoka comforted.

"But what can I do? I can no longer play with the team, my basketball days are over. So how can I make up for those years?", Mitsui said on the verge of tears.

"There are still more you can do. Your devoted mentoring to the team is one and you could start from there. And who knows where you might bring the team to, maybe to the national scene", Madoka said encouragingly.

Mitsui lost his words. Madoka was right, there is more I can do, he told himself. Now that he was already in college, he lost all hope of patching up those two years, but with Madoka's words he was awaken and a new hope glittered inside him, new hope for basketball and maybe for his heart.

She is so warm, full of affection. No wonder the cold-hearted Rukawa melted in his cousin's presence, Mitsui thought before finally crying.

It was a Friday and it was the team's scheduled practice game with Ryonan. Rukawa had waited for this moment the whole vacation and now that the had come, he was so excited that he immediately got out of bed and went to the park for a warm up before finally going to the train station where the whole team was waiting. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui.

"You are early, sleepy fox", Ayako teased.

"Where is Madoka?", Mitsui asked.

"Oh, she is not coming", Rukawa said to Mitsui. Rukawa has nothing against Mitsui and did not actually disapprove them going out, but there were just times when he becomes selfish and don't want people to get close to his cousin. He was being overprotective.

She used to protect me before, now it's my turn to take care of her, Rukawa always reminded himself. Actually, Madoka was coming, she was just finishing some work at home and would follow them to Ryonan High, so she would just be late, but Rukawa opted to hide this truth.

They boarded the train and all the passengers were awed at the heights of the players especially to the red-haired Sakuragi who always eyed them. They arrived at Ryonan with 45 minutes still remaining before the game starts. Akagi felt sentimental, for he remembered their last year's practice game with Ryonan with them losing only by one point. They could have won but Sendo did let them. And now, Sakuragi and Rukawa were really hot to beat them this team, though they have beaten Ryonan during the semis before IH. They entered the gym and the energetic crowd of Ryonan drowned all of the thoughts of the players.

Uozomi greeted them and there was also Coach Taoka. Everything was ready, the players were ready. Rukawa immediately looked for his nemesis but was frustrated not to see him around.

"He is late as usual", Akagi remarked.

Madoka arrived at Ryonan 20 minutes after the team did. Now, she faced a problem: which way to the gym. She was walking aimlessly and finally decided to follow a stream of students in hope that they were to watch the game. She tried her luck and followed them.

Sendo knew he was late, again and he would receive a lot of scolding. He was sprinting across the grounds of Ryonan and saw a stream of students directed towards the gym. But something else caught his eye, someone walking with the students: Rukawa.

It can't be, he thought. He seems a little short and his hair, two months is not enough for him to make his hair that long. Sendo hastened his sprints and caught up with Rukawa. He shouted "Rukawa" but almost lost his balance when a feminine face greeted him.

"Rukawa? Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Ruka--?", Sendo said apologetically.

"Oh, I'm not Rukawa but yes, I look like him. Hi, I'm Madoka, it is nice to finally meet you, Akira Sendo", Madoka said while extending her hand.

Sendo was surprised that she knew him. He accepted the shake and was about to ask something when he heard Fukuda calling him.

"Sendo, come on, the game is about to start!", Fukuda shouted.

Sendo let out a sigh but darted towards the gym, Madoka followed slowly.

"Where the hell is Madoka?", Ayako asked impatiently.

Fukuda re-entered the gym followed by Sendo and the crowd's voice grew louder, drowning the referee declaration of 5 minutes before the game officially starts. Madoka entered the gym after Sendo.

"Rukawa said she is not coming", Mitsui said.

"Who is not coming?", Madoka said behind Mitsui.

Mitsui was startled but was happy to see her face again. Madoka approached his cousin. "I finally met him", she said.

"So, what do you think?", Rukawa whispered.

"At first look, he can't be that good, but I still have to see for myself what he can do. So, just get out there and play, I'll observe him. Promise me, you'll make this your game, Kaede".

"I promise", Rukawa said determinately and marched in the court with the starting players of the team: Sakuragi, center, Ryota the point guard, the player from Takeshi the shooting guard, Kakuta the power forward and him the small forward. The referee whistled, Sakuragi swiped the jump ball and the game begun.

From the sidecourt, Ayako, Madoka and the rest observed the game carefully. Madoka's eyes never left Rukawa and Sendo. She observed many things. One, that Sendo is really good, two, that Rukawa is still far behind Sendo and three, Sendo is as handsome as his cousin.

"I really hope Coach Anzai is here", Kogure said.

"He is not feeling well when I called last night. But don't worry, that is why you are here, you observe and act as the coaches for this game", Ayako said.

And so the game went on. Rukawa and Sendo really set the game as if it was their personal match. The two teams were both energetic and points came raining for both of them. The student from Takeshi made 6 three points out of this 8 total attempts and Sakuragi dominated under the basket and the boards. Rukawa and Sendo contributed the most number of scores for their teams, with Rukawa successfully dunking 7 balls. The game ended with 98-102 in favor of Shohoku.

"That game was not bad", Mitsui said, as they walk out of the gym. They stood near the gate as they waited for their players to come out of the lockers. They saw the Ryonan team marching towards them along with Uozomi.

"Congratulations Akagi. It seems like your team will still do good even without you", Uozomi teased Akagi.

"Yeah, looks like Sakuragi has replaced me", Akagi agreed.

They all looked around as the Shohoku team came out of the gym and were walking towards them with Madoka. Sendo immediately went to Rukawa and extended a hand.

"Nice game", he said. Just like the first time, Rukawa did not shake his hand; instead he gave Sendo a high five, no more like a slap. Sendo only smiled. The Shohoku team were already walking away when Sendo noticed Madoka walking in between Rukawa and Mitsui.

"Wait!", Sendo shouted and the whole team looked back. Sendo walked towards Madoka.

"I did not get your name", he asked Madoka. Madoka looked at Rukawa who only looked away and backed off a little.

"I'm Madoka Misuzu", Madoka said and continued to walk back to the team.

"Will I ever see you again?", Sendo asked.

Mitsui felt uncomfortable and sense some competition with Sendo.

"I think so, as long as you are Rukawa's rival then yes, I think we will be seeing each other a lot", Madoka replied.

"Why, who are you?", Sendo asked.

Madoka turned back to Sendo, her hair flowing and flying at one side of her face and said, " I'm his cousin", and walked back to the team.

Sendo gasped a little but smiled as he watched Madoka walk beside Rukawa, his basketball rival. However, Sendo's smile was cut short when he noticed that Mitsui gave him a stern look before finally walking beside Madoka.

"I guess, I wont just be facing Rukawa as my rival this time. Mitsui might just give me a challenge outside basketball court", Sendo whispered.

And so it happened, Mitsui and Sendo went one on one winning Madoka's heart. Sendo would take two trains just to visit Madoka outside Ryonan but he did not care. All he wanted was to be closer to Madoka and outplay Mitsui. Mitsui on the other hand, had no troubles keeping in touch with her. With the regular Saturday practices they get a chance to talk and spent time together, and Mitsui was really happy he was ahead of Sendo.

Besides, Rukawa might not just like Sendo for his cousin, Mitsui hoped. Actually, Rukawa did not directly meddle with Madoka's businesses for it did not matter with whom Madoka go out with, as long as he won't make her cry. He also did not care if Sendo was courting his cousin, as long as he shows he is a real man both in and out of the basketball court. Besides, he had learned not to take their rivalry to a personal level, purely out of sports.

"Mitsui is not that bad, I think", he once said to Madoka. Madoka only smiled and gave him a hug.

"What about Sendo? Is it okay?"

"Whatever. Let him do what he wants to do, as long as he does not forget our business in the court", Rukawa said sternly.

Madoka has kept asking Rukawa to help her decide whom to choose since he had spent more time with them, but Rukawa left her on her own this time.

"It's your prerogative you know. I'll just be here beside you", Rukawa promised.

"Hey Mitsui!"

Mitsui turned around and saw Rukawa waiting for him beside his locker. It was another Saturday and the practice had just ended. The two met in the lockers and Rukawa took the opportunity to talk seriously with Mitsui. Actually, he was always serious with things. Mitsui walked over towards him and felt the same old cold Rukawa.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I don't normally butt in other people's business, but my cousin is an exception", Rukawa said.

"I know. You don't think I'm not serious enough and I might hurt her", Mitsui said.

"Yes", Rukawa said straightforwardly.

Rukawa walked away and left Mitsui. He turned around when Mitsui called him back.

"Don't worry Rukawa, if I ever make your cousin cry, you can dunk thirteen basketballs into my face", Mitsui said.

"No, I wont do that. I'm not an idiot like that Sakuragi who does not know the difference between a ring and a face. I'll do something graver than that, so you better be careful with my cousin," Rukawa warned.

Mitsui truly understand Rukawa's feelings and he might do the same thing if he was in Rukawa's place. He was just scary, Mitsui thought.

It was a Sunday and Sendo was making his way to the train station. It was two in the afternoon and he took his time walking the alleys thinking what the hell his caller last night wanted to talk about with him. He let out a shudder when he remembered how cold and scary Rukawa's voice was.

"Meet me tomorrow at the train station around two pm. We need to talk", Rukawa commanded then hung up.

Sendo knew that the matter Rukawa wanted to talk about was definitely not about basketball, it was about Madoka. He knew this moment would arrive, when he would have to face Rukawa outside the court. He arrived at ten past two and he immediately saw Rukawa leaning on a post, sleeping. He approached him and woke him up.

"Sleepy head, wake up. I'm here", Sendo said as he lightly tapped Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa suddenly woke up and was a bit disoriented. But when he saw Sendo, he regained consciousness about his business in that place. He did not utter any word to Sendo. He only walked towards a bench and sat down. Sendo sat beside him.

"I don't like you", Rukawa said.

"I know that and it is very obvious the way you fight during games", Sendo replied coolly.

"I'm a fiercer enemy outside the court and especially when my cousin is involved", Rukawa said.

Sendo looked sideways at Rukawa whose gaze was fixed at the train in front of them. He was cold.

" I truly like your cousin, Rukawa and if you are here to tell me to back off and let that MVP guy win, no way. I'm not gonna do that".

"No, I would not force you to back off, and I don't care whom she chooses between you two, just be careful with my cousin if you don't want me to take our basketball rivalry personally", Rukawa said and stood up.

"Madoka is really precious to you, I can see".

"Yes. She is more like a sister to me. So if you make any wrong move, you'll suffer to me", Rukawa said and strode towards the train and entered it.

The train doors closed and it sped off away. Sendo stood up and watched the train pull itself on the tracks.

"I never actually thought that guy could talk that much. He has many words for her cousin", Sendo whispered.

Madoka smiled as she watched the children play basketball. She was seated on a bench in the park and enjoyed herself watching the children trying to grab the ball from Sendo who was having a great time teaching the children the basics of the sport. A young boy came running towards Sendo and kicked him in the knees which made Sendo yawping in pain. He let the ball go to grab his knees while the boy took the ball and threw it into the ring and it went it. The children shouted in delight and continued to play with themselves as Sendo walked towards Madoka and sat beside her.

"That boy is good", Madoka said to Sendo.

"That was foul, Madoka. In real basketball you get kicked out of the game and the court if you intentionally hurt a player", Sendo lectured.

Madoka looked at him with a pained expression and said, "I know the rules mister, I play ball too".

"Oh, sorry miss, I forgot. You were the one who taught the Super Rookie right? How could I forget", Sendo teased.

"Oh, shut up. You are so arrogant", Madoka said with frown.

"You are surrounded by arrogant people so bear with it", Sendo said.

"Arrogant people? I know no one else aside from you", Madoka said.

"Oh, really? How about Sakuragi?", Sendo asked with smile.

"He is not arrogant, he is nothing but an empty tin can. He is an idiot, though can make miracles sometimes," Madoka said with a smile.

"Your cousin is arrogant too".

Madoka was not surprised by Sendo's remark for she always knew that.

"Yes, he may be arrogant sometimes but he knows when to release it, unlike you, it seems like it comes out naturally".

"Mitsui is also arrogant"

"He is arrogant because he has things to brag about", Madoka said eyeing Sendo.

"Like what?", Sendo asked.

"He is no more than an MVP during his junior basketball career", Madoka said proudly.

"So he is better than me, is that what you mean?", Sendo asked a little hurt.

"Did I say that? Sendo, you must realize that a man's value is not measured by the numbers of awards or recognitions he has achieved. To be a man means something more. You and Mitsui are both great people in your own ways, so stop comparing you to him and him to you", Madoka consoled.

Sendo looked at her and asked, "You like him?"

The children had moved towards the playground and left the basketball court. Madoka stood up, picked the ball up, dribbled it thrice and went for a three point shot, which went it. Madoka turned back to Sendo who was waiting for an answer and said "Yes, I like him".

Sendo was speechless. He could not believe he just heard the girl of his dreams confess that she likes another man. He only smiled and watched her play ball with the children who came back to the court, with his sad eyes.

"Ok, time is up," Mitsui shouted. "Twenty minutes break before the second half".

The players walked out of the gym and into their lockers to refresh themselves. Akagi and Kogure were not there and so Mitsui went in charge of the practice and training. Ayako was scribbling notes while Mitsui approached Madoka who was picking up the ball and throwing it in the cage.

"Can we talk for a while, Madoka?", Mitsui asked.

They walked out of the gym and into a tree in front of the court's door. Ayako saw them and only smiled.

"Good luck Mitsui", she whispered. Ayako knew this day would the day when he would finally ask Madoka for an answer. She had always supported Mitsui because she simply did not like Sendo. She took his eyes away from them and tried to focus on her notes.

Under the tree, Madoka noticed Mitsui's seriousness and she instantly knew what was coming.

"I don't want to rush you Madoka, but I can no longer help it. My mind has never experienced peace this last few days and only your answer would give me peace", Mitsui began.

"Is that so", Madoka said and walked towards the water fountain. "Do you really like to hear my decision now?"

Mitsui nodded.

"You are a nice guy Mitsui and really matured. You are a genius in taking care of things, especially how you take care of the team, you are simply great and thoughtful and I --- I like you for that", Madoka said and pulled her eyes away from him. "But---"

Mitsui hated the last word she uttered. He somehow anticipated that. He held his breath for what was coming.

"But, my heart lies somewhere else", Madoka said, now staring deep into Mitsui's eyes.

"To someone else, you mean", Mitsui said with a frustrated tone and expression.

Madoka nodded. Mitsui did not know how long they had stood there nor did he remember how long he stared at her. He was surprised that after all what he had heard, he did not feel any bitterness towards Madoka, his affection for her still outweighed whatever grudge or anger he could have felt. He was more surprised when Madoka leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You would still be special to me Mitsui, it is just that I could not give what you want I might just hurt you, I'm really sorry", Madoka said with a trembling voice.

"Don't worry Madoka, I fully understand", Mitsui said truthfully.

"I was afraid this moment would come because I know once I tell you the truth everything would not be same anymore, and I don't want ruin whatever we had this past months just because ---", Madoka trailed off as she finally cried silently.

"Nothing will change Madoka, promise", Mitsui said.

Madoka cried a little louder and Mitsui almost lost consciousness. All that stuck to his mind were Madoka's sobs, her soft hair on his cheeks, her arms around him, his arms enveloping her small body and pulling her close to him and his own tears.

From a window in the locker room, Rukawa could not help but feel sad for both Madoka and Mitsui. He was sad for his cousin for undergoing such dilemma and he felt sorry for Mitsui for losing something, someone so fine as Madoka. Nevertheless, he agreed with Mitsui, nothing would change. He withdrew from the window as Mitsui held Madoka close to him.

At home, Madoka was preparing dinner while Rukawa was watching TV. From the kitchen door, Rukawa could hear his cousin whistling happily. He stood up and leaned on the doorway and looked at her cousin curiously. After everything that had happened this past week with Mitsui, she still is happy, Rukawa thought.

"And what are you doing there, standing like you have already dozed off? Come on, let's eat. Auntie would be late, she has some sort of a meeting to finish", Madoka said and sat down.

Rukawa sat across her and Madoka felt her cousin's stare.

"What now Kaede?", she asked.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?"

"I mean, after what happened with Mitsui, you—", Rukawa stammered.

"Oh, that thing? Don't worry Kaede, its fine. Mitsui and I had already talked and things are clear between us. So don't be troubled anymore, ok?", Madoka said confidently.

"Does it mean that--- Sendo?"

"Oh you have so many questions, Kaede. I'm not actually sure, I need more time to think. So don't pressure me", Madoka said.

"Ok, sorry", Rukawa whispered.

Madoka smiled for hearing her cousin apologized because she seldom hear those words from him.

After the practice Mitsui stopped by an ice cream parlor and ate for a while. During the practice, Madoka was there, but just like what he promised, nothing would change. So even in difficulty he tried not to be distracted by the memory of that afternoon when Madoka said no and instead focused on the training. Kogure was there and assisted him every time he would get blanked with thoughts and silence. He and Madoka talked too. She still smiled at him and she really made him feel nothing has changed. Mitsui felt ashamed for not exerting so much effort to fulfill his promise and see Madoka trying to save the friendship that had bonded them together.

He walked out of the parlor and kept thinking as he walked. At least I still have her friendship Mitsui consoled himself. He smiled and remembered the embrace she gave him that afternoon. Mitsui knew there would be no more of that sort but he was happy he has memories of some of them and he knew there would be still more memories but of different kinds. They were after all bound by their friendship and basketball.

He arrived home and was surprised to see that he had an unexpected visitor. He stood at the doorway frozen for a while as he saw Sendo standing from the couch. His mother appeared at the kitchen doorway and noticed his arrival.

"Todaima", Mitsui said softly to his mother.

"Good thing you are already here. He had waited for two hours. Why don't you sit down and I'll make some snacks for you", she said and disappeared at the doorway.

For a moment, the two men just stared at each other, speechless. Mitsui placed down his bag and turned to Sendo.

"Come let us talk outside"

The two walked out of the house through the back door and Sendo was ushered into Mitsui's home-grown garden. There was a table and four small chairs. Beyond was a small fence separating the rear lawn from a creek, the sun was just setting on the horizon. Mitsui's mother came out carrying a tray of sodas and sandwiches. She placed it down and went back in.

"So, what is the purpose of your visit?", Mitsui asked flatly as he opened a can of soda and drank from it.

"You know the reason why I came", Sendo replied.

"Ah its about Madoka, right?" Sendo nodded.

"You win, I give up", Sendo said abruptly. Mitsui was surprised with Sendo's words and choked, he nearly spat the soda on Sendo's face.

"Nani?", he asked.

"I just learned that she--- she likes you and since that is the case, I don't think it is proper for me to be still on the way, so-", Sendo explained.

"Wait, she said she likes me?"

"Yeah. She speaks highly of you, that you are thoughtful and stuff. I kind a feel insecure actually". Mitsui was quiet a moment then laughed. So, she likes me that is why we are friends Mitsui thought.

"You asked her whom she likes and she said it was me?", Mitusi asked and Sendo nodded.

Mitsui laughed again while trying to comprehend things. It was just a few days ago Madoka refused him and now Sendo was telling him that Madoka likes him. But Mitsui knew that Madoka likes her because he was a friend, a companion and nothing more.

"You maybe an ace player, but you are so immature in things, Sendo"

"What do you mean?", Sendo asked.

"Do you think she would have opened her heart to you directly? Girls do not overtly confess their feelings, they have a discreet and sometimes annoying ways of telling you they like you"

"But she already said she likes you not me", Sendo objected.

"But did you ask her whom she loves?", Mitsui pointed out.

Sendo tried to answer back but stopped short after realizing what Mitsui had just said. He is right, Sendo realized.

"Like and love are two different things, Sendo. She may like me but she loves someone else. How about asking her again, this time with the right question", Mitsui advised.

Sendo could not say anything, he just let out a mixed sigh and laugh as he grabbed his soda can.

"She already told me she does not love me, so I guess you are probably the one", Mitsui said.

"Really? She told you, in your face?", Sendo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"What if she does the same thing to me?"

"Nah. You wont experience it", Mitsui said. "You are very lucky Sendo"

"Don't say that, I'm not yet sure", Sendo said.

"If ever I speak the truth, I must warn you about Rukawa"

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me again. Rukawa is enough to scare me that I almost gave up on her", Sendo said.

"So, he also talked to you?"

"Sort of warned me that he'd punish me if play with his cousin", Sendo said.

"Well, he is no longer the only one who'd spank you if ever you play with Madoka, I'm here Sendo, remember that", Mitsui warned.

Sendo smiled and drank again. I must talk to her and ask her Sendo thought.

Five days later Sendo and Madoka are sitting side by side on a shore, a short walk from the train station. Sendo waited for her on the station and they went up there. The sun was setting and the waves were bigger. There were also sea gulls flying around.

"I talked to Mitsui and he told me", Sendo said.

"I actually did not mean to offend him, I just had to be honest or else both of us will be get hurt", Madoka said.

"When you said you like him, that was true right?"

"Yeah, and he knows that. I told him I like him a lot, so there is no big deal in that anymore"

"Who do you like Madoka?", Sendo asked while staring at the sun.

Madoka instantly replied, "Mitsui"

Sendo looked at Madoka and asked, 'Who do you love Madoka?"

Madoka was a little surprised and looked at Sendo who was already staring at her.

"What?"

"Who do you love, Madoka? You were able to be honest to Mitsui, then be honest to me also, who do you love?", Sendo insisted.

Madoka was quiet as she stared back at Sendo.

"I should have asked you this before, sorry I was so naïve that time. But now, who do you love?", he insisted.

Madoka was still silent. She shifted her gaze to the sun and she felt Sendo do the same. Moments later, Sendo stood up and looked down on her.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have pressured you. I'll leave you so you can have the time to think", Sendo said and walked away, leaving his footsteps imprinted on the sand. Madoka followed his lean figure as it walked slowly away. She gazed at the sun once more and smiled. She stood up and traced Sendo's footsteps. She was fifteen ten steps away from Sendo who was still walking slowly. She called him.

"Sendo!"

Sendo halted and turned around. He could see her figure partially shadowed and partially illuminated by the sun, but her beauty was still as radiant as before. She was smiling and he smiled back. He did not know how long he had stood there, he just realized that Madoka was running towards him, her hair pushed back by the opposing wind. He was rooted in place and waited for Madoka.

Three steps away, Madoka leaped towards him and hung onto his neck. Sendo because of his surprise was thrown off balance as Madoka's weight came crashing down to his chest, his stomach and whole body. Sendo fell flat on his back and Madoka on top of him. Sendo looked at her and smiled. Madoka smiled back and leaned closer to him. Sendo saw how beautiful her eyes were and how sweet her smell was. He was still lost in her beauty when the softest pair of lips touched his.

And there they kissed as a giant wave came rolling down on them.

The end.


End file.
